The Watcher
by xxxAriha
Summary: She follows the rules, all of them, but sometimes, there are no rules to follow and you have to wing it.
1. Chapter 1

He was someone she hadn't expected to see again. He wasn't normal after all. Then again, nothing about the day was normal. For one, she'd been sent to the world of the living, on her own. Not that she objected. But her mission wasn't a clear one and she'd had her doubts that it was a mission at all. In fact, it felt more like the Head Captain was trying to get her out of the way. She'd admit that, as of late, she'd been a little distracted. Soi Fon's eyes scanned the world around her. It must be nice, to walk the streets with no idea of the dangers around. The red, Don't Walk, sign flashed and Soi Fon stopped, watching it. Why was she so distracted? It wasn't like her. Even Lady Yoruichi couldn't figure it out and she knew just about everything. The sigh was unbidden but it came anyway. She was hot. That was for sure. The weather was only affecting her mood. But she was almost to her destination. A towering hotel with a café on one of its upper floors so that patrons could enjoy a sky view. It was a few more steps and then an elevator ride. Which gave her ample time to think. Ever since the Forbidden Children incident, Soi Fon had been on a team centered on locating and retrieving the missing Children. Ros had also joined said team, having secured her once lost position. It was because of Ros that Soi Fon was here today instead of the victim of the Hollow that had once been Nami. Apparently, one by one, the Children were abandoning each other when they Hollowfied, which apparently Nami had already been when Father found her. Soi Fon shook thoughts of the past from her head and headed into the hotel, relishing in the A/C. Normally, she wouldn't waste her time in such a place but staying at Urahara's was out of the question. It was much too crowded. Which perfectly described the elevator. Soi Fon slipped in, glad that her gegai matched her usual slim figure and allowed her to fit into the small opening. Even before the doors closed, she regretted it as the idiots in the elevator began thrashing around. One of them, an extremely big guy, caught her off guard, knocking her into the railing. Her hip smacked into it painfully. Slowly, her hands closed into fists and she turned back to punch the guy into submission before he slammed into her again but when she did, she found someone between her and said idiot, his arm outstretched as he shielded her, glaring back at the idiot. Her eyes widened on just who that someone was.

"Watch it," he said to the idiot.

"Hey, little man, chill," the idiot said.

Soi Fon noticed that, despite his nonchalant tone, the man drifted away a bit, as did the entire elevator. Or so it felt. There was certainly more room around her and him. Slowly, his hand lowered and he gave her some more space."Adam," Soi Fon whispered.

* * *

He hadn't expected to see her. In fact, when she walked away, that was it for him. But he'd seen her in the elevator and he hadn't liked watching her and that block head, even though it had been the blockhead's fault. Which was why he'd stepped in. And why he was now trying to act nonchalant as he led her to a table. Some unspoken agreement had been made between them. He settled on a table in the back, where it was colder and he took the chair with his back to the café, letting her benefit from the view. She was the same. Well, not the same. She wasn't in her uniform, probably pressured by someone into wearing human clothes but she looked good in the black leggings and white sleeveless dress. Somehow, it suited her.

"What?' she asked, the faint blush across her nose amusing him instantly.

He shrugged.

"Nothing," he lied.

He had questions. But he wasn't going to ask them. She was not so….silent.

'Why are you here?" she demanded.

He smirked."Why are you here?"

Soi Fon glared at him.

"I was ordered here," she replied.

Whoa, he hadn't expected an answer! Impressive. Now it was his turn.

"I'm here, because I've got nowhere else to go," he admitted.

Jophiel had made it clear that there was no place for him left. Which was a nicer way of saying that he was unnecessary. Soi Fon was studying him, checking to see if he was lying. She knew there was more to the story but didn't press.

"Why didn't you go find Yami?" she asked. "She was your sister."

"Was. And that bridge is burnt. Besides, what use could she be?"

"She could help," Soi Fon went on.

"You never liked her this much before," Adam retorted.

"I still don't," she admitted. "But she-"

"Enough," he said, covering his ears.

"You're being childish," she scolded.

He grinned, sticking his tongue at her. Yep, childish. Soi Fon rested her face on her hand, studying him. Something was missing. It took her only a few seconds to guess what it was.

"Your guitar," she began, realization dawning on her.

He didn't speak, mind so obviously somewhere else.

"What happened?"

"I lost it," Adam said.

He was lying but his voice was dark enough that it discouraged her from asking any more questions. Luckily, the barista came over, interrupting the awkward silence. Soi Fon ordered for herself, still thinking of things she could ask him. Their relationship was built on the momentary distress that had hovered over the world of the living. Without that, there really was no reason for them to speak to each other.

"You're looking for the other Children, aren't you?" he asked all of a sudden.

He was treading dangerous waters.

"What do you know?" she asked.

Adam grinned.

"Not much. Except where they are."

* * *

He hadn't cared much about his "siblings". In fact, he didn't even want to know where they were. But he did. Of course, that didn't explain why he had told Soi Fon. Or even why he was following behind her, like a lost puppy, into the bowels of what was probably a den full of Hollows. After all, with the exception of himself, Yami and Ros, the other Children were either regular souls or Hollows. Didn't make any difference to him. He wasn't.

"I think I see them," Soi Fon reported.

Her hand was on Suzemebachi as she leaned forward a bit. She'd returned to her uniform, a fact Adam found more comfortable. Dresses didn't suit her. He joined her at her side, following her gaze. Sure enough, Kotaro was lying away from the others, already looking like he was very close being a Hollow.

"I almost want to go in," Adam remarked.

He caught her eye.

"Almost."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, preparing to jump when he caught her upper arm.

"You're probably jumping into a pit of Hollows," he pointed out.

"It's my job," Soi Fon retorted.

She couldn't help her annoyance at him. She also couldn't explain it. It didn't come from the fact that he dared touch her. It was the puzzlement in her actions, as if he couldn't believe she was about to plunge into the unknown. Okay, not so much that. It was the feeling of him not believing enough in her to trust her to come out of said unknown. Adam slowly released her arm and then she was gone, leaping into the cavern. Afterwards, he didn't move. Not because he couldn't but because he was confused as to which way to go. If he left, if she didn't make it out, no one would know he had led her here. Hell, even if she made it back, he'd be so far gone at this point, no one would ever find him. Slowly, he stood. He wasn't a coward, he merely looked out for himself. Despite even his best reasoning, he couldn't leave. Instead, he stared into the abyss before giving a ragged sigh and leaping in.

She'd underestimated them. Kotaro was transitioning but the others were full-blown Hollows. They were so far gone, she didn't know which was which. All she knew was they were attacking and she started fighting. But there was only so much she could do despite all the advantages she had. One advantage they had over her was their obvious ability to see in the dark. But she wasn't the captain of the Punishment Force for nothing. As one of the Hollows went to swallow her, Soi Fon dodged, leaping on its head. Perhaps she could save herself the effort and use them to take each other out. It was working so far, she guessed, as she leapt off the first Hollow only to hear and half see another crush it. So far so good, she decided. Her own cockiness was probably where she went wrong. She was feeling so sure of herself, she failed to pay attention to Kotaro who seized her from behind. Somewhere in that moment, she dropped Suzemebachi. Nothing for her to panic over. The panic came when she realized she couldn't break the hold Kotaro had on her. And his former siblings were getting closer. Soi Fon clenched her teeth, going over a mental list of her options. Somehow, there was a way out of this hold. Just as she was beginning to grow a dear of the dark, the light came on. Literally. Light poured into the cavern, sending the Hollows reeling back into the shadows. Kotaro released her, scrambling into his own shadow.

"I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

Her head flew up as she stared at Adam who was slowly coming towards her. The light was emitting from him, she realized. His feet stirred up dust in the cavern as he landed beside her.

"How-" she began.

He held up one hand to silence her.

"Long story but it all began with my dream to be the world's first human flashlight."

His sarcasm was what drew her attention back to the fight at hand.

"You owe me an explanation," she said.

"Later," he sighed, letting her know it was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

She had no time for that though. Instead, she retrieved Suzumebachi, going after the nearest Hollows. It was much easier now that she could see them and now that they didn't retaliate for fear of exposing their eyes to the light. Within minutes, the two of them managed to eliminate them all. Now came the task of getting out of the cavern. Adam watched her as she puzzled over said task. It was an easy jump in. Not so easy getting out, so long as one didn't mind stabbing themselves on the large rocks jutting from the ceiling of the cavern.

"Do you have any idea how to get out?" she asked him.

"I have one," he admitted, his face telling her he wasn't proud.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Soi Fon asked.

Adam shrugged, as if he had nothing to lose, before walking over and lifting her into his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Soi Fon cried in protest.

"What you told me to," he retorted, leaping into the air.

She expected them to fall back to the ground or even hit the rocks above as they swooped out. Instead, they flew out of the cave, rising into the sky above Karakura town. Her eyes went to the world below them before finding his face. His eyes were on her, the slate of them drawing her in. Without knowing why, she leaned close, pressing her lips to his. His surprise was evident because at that moment, he dropped her.

* * *

**A/N:This is what I do at one in the morning. Instead of working on already started stories, I start new ones.**


	2. What If

"You dropped me!" Soi Fon cried.

"You kissed me!" Adam retorted.

He was glad for something to do to get his mind off the fact that once again, she was in his arms and they were closer than ever. By some miracle, she'd managed to catch herself, only spraining her ankle in the process. The pain hadn't stopped her from bossing him around. She'd wanted to go to Urahara's. He'd taken her to his place instead, now dropping her on the couch. She was holding back words as he kneeled in front of her, studying her ankle.

"Ha! I was right, a sprain," he gloated.

She glared but said nothing. He couldn't blame her. If he'd sprained his ankle, he'd be a little pissy himself.

"You still owe me an explanation," she pointed out.

Adam froze. He'd wanted to avoid it, hoping she'd be a little distracted. No such luck, apparently. She was looking around, probably wondering how someone who'd recently been a Forbidden Child managed to snag a penthouse of such awesome caliber. He sighed, his shoulders heaving with the action.

"There was a time, when I was still a Forbidden Child, I ran away. I got pretty far when Jophiel appeared before me. Jophiel, he explained some things to me. I was his son. I was half angel but couldn't use that part of me so long as I was what I was. He tried to cure me, in the field."

Adam stopped, his grip on her ankle tightening a bit. It hurt a little but she kept her mouth shut.

"Yami came along, stopped him, saved me. When he realized he couldn't heal me of said taint, he swore to watch over me and then sealed himself away in my guitar, giving me orders not to free him until the end was near. And I didn't free him until the time before the last time we saw each other."

He dropped her ankle, standing.

"I thought that being free of the venom meant I'd be going with him but that wasn't the case. He did influence some of his wards to give me this place," Adam explained, waving at the house around them.

His gesture was dismissive, as if it wasn't enough.

"I haven't seen him in a while," he said. "If he'd given me an explanation, then maybe it would sit better with me. But he just abandoned me."

Soi Fon listened to him. He was like her. This Jophiel, they were close, if Adam's reaction was any indication. What he was feeling was how she'd felt when Yoruichi had left her. Soi Fon rose.

"Adam," she began.

He whirled on her.

"You. Sit," he ordered.

Her face went red.

"I am a captain!" she objected.

"Not up in here!" Adam retorted. "Now you will sit and rest that ankle or I will make you!"

She had no fear of him so she kept standing, paying him no mind even as he drew closer. Heck, she even smirked, looking up at him. He didn't tower over her but he was tall enough.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll kiss you again," he threatened.

"Go ahead," she challenged.

Adam stooped a little, stopping inches from her face. Their eyes were locked.

"Lead me not into temptation," Adam mumbled.

Slowly, he backed away. Soi Fon was surprised to find herself disappointed.

"If you can walk on it, you should go," Adam suggested, eyes focused away from her.

"What really happened to your guitar?" she asked.

He didn't look at her.

"Angels don't fight. They don't need weapons. I may be a half blooded one, but maybe, it's enough."

His words surprised her but she said nothing, choosing instead to head for the door. As she opened it, she paused.

"Sometimes, no matter how much you want to be with someone, there's no way for you to join them," she said.

Adam didn't look at her even then but she refused to be discouraged.

"And sometimes they don't want you with them."

That made him glance back at her.

"Doesn't mean you can't try," he retorted.

"Doesn't mean you won't be disappointed," was what she said, leaving before he could argue any further.

* * *

"Hey, you're back!" Yami greeted.

Soi Fon ignored her, tugging off the boots she'd been wearing in her gegai form. She was exhausted and felt emotionally drained on top of it all.

"Everyone else is out," Yami reported as Soi Fon sat across from her.

Soi Fon eyed the girl. She'd blossomed now, showing far more emotion than she had before. She wasn't as showy with emotion as was the tenth squad's vice captain, but she was…different.

"I saw Adam," Soi Fon blurted.

Yami didn't seem surprised.

"I've seen him around too," she admitted. "I just left him alone."

"Why?" Soi Fon asked.

Yami shrugged.

"Adam's Adam. If he wanted people around him, he'd be here now," she said. "I can only assume that he intends to ignore us until whatever he's waiting for comes."

She gnawed on her lip.

"I know about Jophiel," Soi Fon admitted.

Yami shrugged.

"Adam may be part angel but he's part human. I've been inside Jophiel's head. Sealing himself in Adam's guitar, to stay nearby, it was all a pride thing," she said.

Soi Fon's mind flashed to Adam. Adam who was probably lazing around his apartment, waiting for a father who'd probably never come.

"Jophiel doesn't love Adam," Yami went on. "I don't think he ever did."

Soi Fon studied Yami.

"You knew all this but you let him wait for someone who has no intention of giving him what he wishes?"

"I won't hurt him by telling him that," Yami replied. "Adam's strong but his nothing-can-touch-me attitude is an act. I don't want to break his heart."

* * *

Adam stared out the window, watching the rain trickle down the glass. He was torn between sighing and passing out. The coffee table beneath him was comfortable. He leaned towards the latter. Of course, every time he closed his eyes, Soi Fon popped in to scold him. Which made him smirk and wish she was with him. And then his thoughts drifted to far more naughty places and he shook them away, standing. He missed it. His ability to see everything that lay ahead. Then he'd be able to see Jophiel. The angel, his own father, wouldn't just abandon him, would he? Save him, only to cast him aside? To leave him in a place where he had no one?

"Don't do this to me, father," he whispered.

It was why he hadn't gone to see Yami. He knew what she'd say. He knew she'd make him acknowledge his doubts. And he didn't want to. He wanted to live in the delusion for as long as possible. The knock on the door didn't surprise him and he sighed as it opened, letting in Yami. Why was her habit to appear when he thought of her?

"How long have you known where I was?" he asked.

"That depends. How long did you think I didn't know?"

There was her teasing. She sat beside him, silent now.

"Go ahead, say it," he ordered.

"Say what?" she asked.

Adam sighed.

"Are you telling me you came here because you suddenly felt some belated sibling bond?'

Yami shrugged.

"Perhaps I came to be supportive."

Adam looked at her. Truly looked as if he couldn't believe her words.

"The only time 'Yami' and 'supportive' are in the same sentence are when the words 'is not' is between them," Adam announced.

"I came because Soi Fon won't," Yami said. "Even she knows you're wasting your time. It has to be obvious to you."

Adam was silent, absorbing her words.

"Well?" Yami asked.

"What happened to being supportive?" Adam inquired.

"Stop running," Yami said. "Jophiel's not coming back. And the only reason you keep holding out for him is because you're afraid to be alone."

She stood.

"You count as a soul so there may be a place for you in the Soul Society. And Soi Fon goes home tomorrow. Make your choice," she ordered.

Their eyes met.

"An angel who was no father to you even before you became a Forbidden Child or a woman who bothered to remember your name."

She was waiting for his answer, staring down at him as if she couldn't believe he hadn't already answered. Adam kept his gaze focused on straight ahead.

"Goodbye Yami," was all he said.

She let out an exasperated sigh, stomping her foot but trying to pass it off as a footstep.

"I think I liked you better as the Watcher. You made decisions a lot faster then."

With that, she stormed out, slamming the door. Right on cue, a loud clap of thunder echoed across the sky, making Adam smile a bit. It seemed Yami had Mother Nature on her side.

* * *

He'd called her back. The Head Captain had ordered her back after a week off. Then again, he probably felt assured her head was clear after her report of how she dispatched the rest of the Forbidden Children. She'd taken pains to keep Adam's name out of the report while making sure not all the credit went to her. Despite that, she was excited to be returning to the Soul Society. It put space between herself and Urahara's bustling shop. How Yami managed to stand the place was a miracle in itself. Soi Fon cleared her thoughts, putting away the stack of clothes she used to clothe her gegai. She was content to shed the gegai for the night and sleep as she was, despite the fact that her captain's robes would be a mess of wrinkles in the morning. The storm outside had picked up momentum but she paid it no mind. Despite the noise of it, all was quiet, everyone having found another way to spend their late evening. She closed the draw, letting out a deep sigh. She no longer yearned for silence. It only made her retreat into her own thoughts which was dangerous territory because it involved Adam and this Jophiel. There relationship was probably not as intimate as the one she had shared with Lady Yoruichi but it was something she could relate to. She could not blame Adam for his dedication, though she could still hope that maybe he wouldn't waste his time yearning for a man who would never return.

"He's a fool, she sighed.

"Who is?"

The voice made her jump and she turned to find him. Water dripped onto the floor at his feet as he watched her.

"How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"Long enough," he said, dodging the question.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Yami stopped by. Few minutes ago. Annoyed me greatly. I think she's trying to set us up," he answered.

"I do hope she's not made you feel obligated to do anything," Soi Fon snapped.

She kept her eyes off him. This, she and he, couldn't happen. He was an angel's son, something that was probably off limits, having never been explored. And she was not going against orders. Against laws.

"How's your ankle?"

His words caught her off guard and she stole a glance at him. He had moved closer and she could feel his body heat.

"I don't want you to go back," he admitted.

"I have no choice," Soi Fon said.

A part of her brain was yelling at her, telling her to move away. To put some distance between them before things got out of her control. Adam leaned close and she lurched back.

"NO!" she hissed, throwing her hand up to ward him off.

Adam stared at her in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"This cannot happen!" she declared. "I'm a captain. I must be an example for my subordinates."

Adam sat back, saying nothing.

"As you wish," he said.

He sounded disappointed but didn't oversell it.

"Let's talk instead."

"I don't want to talk," Soi Fon declared.

Adam sighed.

"Why are you so intent on being difficult?" he asked.

"Why are you so intent on getting close to me? Why all of a sudden?" Soi Fon demanded to know.

"If I answered that honestly, I'd be breaking the fourth wall," Adam replied.

Soi Fon's hands tightened into fists.

"Why can you never give me an answer I want?" she asked.

"Because I'm Adam. And I was the Watcher. And I'm not anymore. It's the equivalent of being blind," he explained.

Soi Fon turned away.

"Excuses. That's all you have," she snapped as she rose to her feet. "Get out."

Adam rose as well.

"As you wish."

His tone was cold which told her that anger motivated his words as he turned away from her.

"You can visit," she offered. "In the Soul Society."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"You might like it," she started. "And-"

"Excuses. They're all you have. The true insult is that you don't even have the decency to tell me the real reason you even want me to visit."

He opened the door.

"Rest assured, this will be the last time we see each other."

With that, he was gone, vanishing into the night, leaving her feeling empty and alone.


	3. Romantic Endeavors

Adam stopped, eyes focused on the rain-slicked street before him.

"I can't believe I fell for it. Your little plan."

A giggle sounded behind him and he turned, face to face with Kida as the last remnants of a well-placed Yami disguise faded away.

"It wasn't a plan," she said.

She was ghost like. See through even but steady enough to remain on a plane she didn't exist in anymore.

"I wanted to help you."

"Stop helping," he ordered.

Kida twirled a strand of her turquoise hair around her finger.

"You knew she didn't want me there," Adam accused.

Kida didn't even have the decency to look guilty.

"Indeed I did," she admitted.

At least she owned up to it.

"Why?" Adam inquired.

It was the one thing he couldn't figure out. Kida had no ties to him. Owed him no favors. And yet, she seemed to be taking a special interest in him now.

"To show you, that, had you allowed yourself her earlier, you would still have her. You missed an opportunity because of stupidity. You hurt her and in turn, she hurt you."

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Relationship lessons from you? I must be some kind of pathetic," Adam remarked.

"Indeed. A special kind."

"So, where's Yami?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's been holed up at her father's estate for a little bit. Bonding and all," Kida answered with a shrug.

Her eyes flashed.

"Now back to you," she prompted.

"No," Adam said, cutting her off before she could speak. "I'm done."

"But you like her. I don't see why but you like her."

"I won't chase after someone who doesn't want me," Adam snapped.

He turned away.

"Stop helping me," he threw at her as an afterthought.

With that, he leapt into the air, flying away. Kida watched him go, arms crossed. Slowly, the smile she'd been wearing, for Adam's sake mostly, faded as Jophiel joined her.

"I grow annoyed by your son," she said.

"We had a deal," Jophiel replied.

"Indeed we do."

Kida turned sharply, glaring at him.

"Sadly, your son is wasting his life waiting for you."

"It's called loyalty," Jophiel declared.

Kida laughed harshly.

"Loyalty? May I remind you that you cannot reascend until Adam is taken care of? I'd much rather kill him. In fact, I only saved his life because you asked me. We may have a deal but I owe you nothing," Kida snapped.

Jophiel backed off, lips sealed.

"That's what I thought," Kida gloated, face settling into a cocky yet tame look.

"Why are you so intent on helping him be with that woman?" Jophiel asked.

"I know you don't understand the appeal. Angels certainly don't like Soul Reapers. But there is an attraction between the two. It would be a shame for them not to at least test it."

"You are enjoying this," Jophiel accused.

"Indeed I am. And at your expense," Kida laughed.

That being said, she faded away, leaving Jophiel in the rain. His eyes narrowed as he watched her. She was aware of her powers and chose to rub it in his face, her own attempt at weakening his belief in a god he worshipped with steadfast loyalty. Then again, his god was a man who refused to allow him to return to his home and his own kind.


	4. Deservance

(A month later)

"Captain Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon kneeled before the Head Captain, eyes focused on the wooden floor. Did he know? Was he upset? Surely her passings from the Soul Society to the World of the Living were her secret. Oh well, she could always claim to be visiting Lady Yoruichi.

"We have received reports from many sources in the World of the Living," the Head Captain boomed.

She tensed. Here it was.

"They've seen the last remaining boy Forbidden Child. He appears to be injured and Captain Kuchiki has requested that we dispatch someone to bring him in for treatment."

What possible reason would Captain Kuchiki have for wanting to help Adam? she wondered. Then she remembered Yami. A grim smile crawled onto her face. Of course Yami wouldn't want Adam hurt. He was her brother, even if he felt no sibling bond.

"We were hoping you could spare one of you fastest and reliable subordinates," Yamamoto was saying.

"I'll do it," Soi Fon heard herself say.

She lifted her head.

"Allow me to take a small squad. We'll find him in no time," she declared.

The Head Captain studied her, his expression unreadable.

"Alright," he boomed after a few moments. "Take a member of Squad Four to treat his injuries and hurry. Should he present a threat, I want him destroyed before the situation gets out of hand."

"Yes, Head Captain," Soi Fon said, the idea of destroying Adam causing a knot in her stomach.

She rose and turned to resume her spot in the line of captains but cast a glance at Captain Kuchiki. To her surprise, Yami stood beside him, a smile on her lips as they stared at Soi Fon who felt a faint blush on her cheeks. As if sensing her discomfort, the couple looked away. Soi Fon kept her eyes on them. Why did she have a bad feeling?

Adam felt it pulsing. The injury on his side was infected. His hand was curled around the bottle of pills he'd gotten from the free clinic. Why had he gone? The living could not comprehend an injury caused by something that didn't exist in their world. Perhaps he should have gone to Urahara's shop. Wasn't that man a former Soul Reaper? Perhaps he had a healing ability. Or knew someone that did. Didn't matter. Adam didn't want to move. He was tired. And hurt. The wound was almost the equivalent of a small scratch had he still been a Forbidden Child. Adam let out an almost savage growl at himself, shoving his hands into his face, fighting the headache forming.

"Enough," he ordered himself.

That part of his existence was over. He dropped his hands, letting his head lull to the side as he gazed out the windows in his bedroom. He could see through a small slit in the curtain, wishing more than ever that he wasn't so high up. Wasn't so close to the sky. He knew now his father was not coming for him. That was the sad reality of it all. He'd foolishly waited for a man that would never acknowledge him as his son. Now, Adam's thoughts had strayed to a different target. He no longer yearned for a father he knew little about. Instead, he yearned for a mother whom he knew absolutely nothing about. Adam rolled onto his side, drawing in a painful breath that took more energy then he would ever admit. He heard a sound, groaning almost audibly. Who was it now? Few people even knew where he was. A hand passed right through his door, leading to Kida. Adam fell back onto his pillows with a loud groan.

"Go away!" he ordered.

Kida ignored him, settling on one side of his bed, fixing the skirts of her white, sleeveless dress around her, perfectly neat before her attention went to him.

"Poor baby," she said.

Adam glared at her. Her pity was the last thing he wanted from her. Hell, he didn't want anything from her. No. He wanted less than that. But what was less than nothing? He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. Kida's eyes were no longer playfully taunting. She was completely serious.

"What is it you're thinking?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Adam snapped.

"Indeed I would," Kida admitted.

She crawled over to him so that she had him pinned, her arms on either side of his body. She was a ghost. She didn't exist on this plane anymore. Couldn't actually. Not physically. Which was why Adam was surprised when he reached up, seizing her elbows. Kida smiled at his surprise.

"Your kind is an exception to the rules of the world," she said in way of explanation.

Adam despised the woman before him. She was blindness to him. Sightlessness. Darkness. But he would rather face all of that, in order to be distracted from the pain in his side. Gently, almost as if he had no control over himself, he kissed her. Kida needed no prodding. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her suppose to be intangible arms around him. Briefly, Soi Fon flashed into his mind before all thoughts of her were driven from his mind.

Kida lay awake, staring at the night sky that she could see between the curtains. Slowly, she pushed herself up, her dress forgetting its discardment, wrapping itself around her. Gently, she brushed Adam's bangs away from his face, a smirk in place.

"You owe me, big time," she said aloud.

Her words were met Jophiel's departure. Kida sat for a few more moments, mind trailing away from Adam and the evening's events.

"That woman," she mumbled.

"What woman?"

Adam's words drew her attention away from her memories. She could see his annoyance. Probably at himself. He was also curious.

"Just an old friend," Kida replied. "I'm surprised you're up."

Adam looked at his wound, at the scar left behind by the slash.

"When?" he asked.

"The whole point of sleeping with you was to give you energy to heal that," Kida admitted. "Compliments of your father."

"Why do you keep helping me?" Adam asked.

Kida shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked in way of an answer.

Adam sat up, one of his knees rising so that he could rest his arm on it as he watched her.

"You claim to be all knowing," he began carefully.

"I am," Kida insisted.

She was. The only thing that remained a mystery to her was her own actions.

"Then who was my mother?" Adam asked.

Kida glanced at him, unable to answer. Oh, she knew very well who Adam's mother was. It was the one mistake Jophiel had made. One that had a snowball effect and Kida never let him forget it for it amused herself to be such a pest to the very creatures who believed themselves to be her better.

"I have no idea," Kida lied, turning away and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Kida," Adam said in a warning voice.

He saw through her lies and refused to let her get away with them. He was nothing like Yami. Kida turned back to him, leaning close so that their faces were almost touching.

"Little hybrid child," Kida said in a tone she usually reserved for threatening. "This is a matter best handled by those who have no personal ties."

Adam smirked, an uncommon expression now that he no longer had the advantage of second sight.

"Isn't it now personal for you?" he inquired.

Kida's eyes narrowed and Adam's smirk was joined by an absolutely devilish glint that Kida almost found attractive. Almost.

"Explain," she ordered, amusement gone.

"Are you telling me you can sleep with anyone and feel nothing?" he asked.

Kida's eyes widened briefly before she let her mouth relax into a smile.

"You are the exception. Indeed, I can't keep this impersonal because I hate both you and your rotting father to my core," she declared.

Adam flinched when she shoved him back, almost falling out of his bed. Kida smiled ruefully.

"And you whorish mother owes me a debt."

With that, Kida stood, walking off the bed and falling through the floor, leaving a chill in the air that made Adam confident that she was never coming back. He stood then, wrapping the sheet around his lower half and going to the window. Stars hung overhead.

"Lead me not to temptation," he mumbled. "For I have found it myself. And to Hell goes my eternal soul."

Soi Fon stared out at the night, watching the stars. She was tired from a long day of searching. She couldn't remember where the apartment was. Where Adam was. Yami had remained in the Soul Society in order to visit her father. Soi Fon let out a ragged sigh. She and her men were exhausted. Gegais were not as durable or enduring as their own bodies. And how was it not possible to see Adam. He stuck out in a crowd with his walk and those eyes. One of her fingers traced her lips and she felt her cheeks heat up with a blush. He was hard not to see. Not to want. Unless you were his father, apparently. But what of his mother? Did she care or was she long gone, left behind by a time that her son had managed to avoid becoming entrapped in? Soi Fon sighed again, reaching for the cup of tea on the table, lifting it to her lips. It wasn't until that moment that she knew she had a visitor.

"Can I help you?" she asked, glancing to her right.

Kida was sitting on the other side of the table, gaze trained on her.

"Oh no," Kida said. "I'm just popping from place to place."

Kida studied her nails, humming softly. She was not going to make this easy.

"What do you know?" Soi Fon inquired.

"Glad you asked," Kida said.

She leaned forward, arms vanishing through the table. That surprised Soi Fon until she remembered Kida's apparent ghost status when it came to the world of the living as well as the Soul Society.

"Dear little Adam intends to track down his mommy dearest," Kida reported.

"So?" Soi Fon asked, trying to hide the fact that she'd been pondering something along those lines.

Kida chuckled.

"Oh, but mommy dearest is the closest thing there is to Hell. She is the reason things like Hollows and evil exist in this world," Kida explained.

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. Just how old was this woman? No, who was this woman? Kida was smiling, evil glinting in her eyes.

"You know, I slept with Adam."

Soi Fon froze at that information, wondering first at why it was relevant and then wanting nothing more than to rip Kida to pieces. And then why she cared.

"So, there's no need for you to go back to him," Kida went on. "I'm capable of handling him."

"You stay away from him!" Soi Fon snarled viciously.

Kida looked surprised, actually backing away a bit. Soi Fon fixed the ghost with a look that was far more put together than she was.

"You don't care for anyone but yourself," she snapped. "Yami has admitted it and it's easy to see. Adam deserves to be loved. He deserves more than you or his father. He deserves-"

"You," Kida cut in.

Her smirk was back.

"You've let that Soul Society suck the life from you. Don't you deserve something too?"

Before Soi Fon could answer, Kida vanished.


	5. Blue Temptation

Soi Fon rose the next morning, more asleep than awake. Her men were still asleep, exhausted by the previous night's search. She supposed it would be a waste to wake them now but she couldn't sleep. She wandered outside, glad to be out of her gegai and not be so pressed to find a person who probably didn't want to be found. She started walking, wrapped in her thoughts. So many people had become involved in this entire thing. The least desirable of them all was Kida. She made Soi Fon's blood boil. How dare she? Soi Fon's thoughts paused. Just what was she upset about? She and Adam were nothing. So what if he cared for Kida? He was free to choose. So why did it hurt to think of him in Kida's arms? Soi Fon stopped walking. Perhaps the reason was simple but the acceptance of it was not. Soi Fon wrapped her arms around herself. Regardless, it would be better to be rejected, to put an end to the whole pathetic story rather than ache all over when she knew him to be seeking pleasure in the arms of another. Soi Fon sighed, eyes trailing to the sky. She had to find him.

Summoning an angel is easy. So long as one knows how. Usually, angels summoned are ready to fight, since such skills are usually tricks used by demons. Adam was armed with his guitar axe, the weight of it familiar and welcome. He was about to violate every scrap of a relationship between himself and his father that was left. And he didn't care.

"Jophiel angelus lucis Paradisi Defensoris servus Dei, egressus, dico vobis coram me. Feras animis ardentibus ignes nausea sacrity stercore. Audite verba!"

The floor beneath him lit up but Adam didn't let it distract him even as the familiar surroundings of his apartment vanished, leaving him standing in a meadow. Jophiel appeared before him, hands wrapped around a flaming sword.

"My son," he greeted.

"Whatever," Adam spat. "I have a question and you're going to answer."

Jophiel's eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Who is my mother?" Adam asked, ignoring the condescending tone in Jophiel's voice.

Jophiel fixed him with a look, obviously determined to end this conversation winning. Adam glared back.

"Who is she? And where is she? If she's alive."

Jophiel looked towards the sky.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Adam glanced around. A meadow had been his first guess. Now, as he studied it, he discovered he was only half-right.

"Eden," he whispered.

"The true Eden," Jophiel confirmed.

He swept his arm towards the statue of a snake, forever locked in stone.

"That is your mother," Jophiel informed him.

Adam stepped away from the angel, heading towards the statue.

"She is Lilith. She was Adam's first wife," Jophiel explained. "But was driven from Eden when she proved herself to be too strong willed. Somehow, she earned these evil powers and returned, tricking Eve into giving Adam the apple."

"And they were banished from the garden," Adam said.

He touched the snake.

"Yes," Jophiel confirmed. "I was charged with hunting her down under the name Samael in order to trick her."

The angel trailed off and Adam turned to find his father's eyes on him.

"I am in charge of guarding Eden because of a mistake I made. A mistake that I look at even now."

Adam tensed.

"Jophiel, what are you saying?" Adam inquired.

Jophiel let out a sigh, a strange thing for an angel.

"I have been given a chance to redeem myself. If I destroy you, I will no longer be charged with the care of Lilith or Eden."

"So, you brought me here to kill me?"

Adam couldn't say he was shocked.

"Yes, my son. But I am not cruel. I will give you a chance. Now wield your axe," Jophiel ordered.

Adam just stood there, staring at him, axe guitar still on his back.

"So be it," Jophiel said.

And then he attacked.

She'd found the apartment. Soi Fon wasted no time knocking. She walked right in to find Adam sitting in the center of the floor, eyes closed, looking as if he was meditating. His guitar was on his back. Soi Fon kneeled before him, touching his face gently.

"Adam?"

Adam dodged Jophiel, crashing into the ground. He wasted no time getting back on his feet and reaching for his axe. But he didn't grab it. Didn't get the chance. A shudder ran through him and he lowered his arm. Someone was calling him. But who?

He wasn't breathing. Soi Fon shook him, praying she was wrong. That he wasn't dead.

"Adam! Please!" she cried.

"Adam!" Jophiel yelled.

Adam clutched his head. His head hurt. The pain was surprisingly intense. He should be defending himself from Jophiel. But it was hard to focus. It was becoming hard to breath as well. His lungs felt like they were filling with water, leaving little space for air. Meanwhile Jophiel was getting closer. Adam raised his guitar, ready to defend himself.

Soi Fon dunked Adam again, leaving him below for a few more seconds than before. She counted to ten and then went to eleven. She was about to say thirteen when Adam began to tense and then struggle to get away from her, his head flying from the water. Soi Fon watched as he struggled to breathe again, gasping. Slowly, as he regained air, he looked at her, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"For a guy who was almost drowned, yeah," Adam replied.

Soi Fon grabbed a nearby towel, draping it over his dripping hair.

"I'm sorry."

Adam shuddered as he recalled Jophiel. His own father wanted to kill him.

"Are you cold?" Soi Fon asked.

"No," Adam replied. "Just wondering what you were doing here."

"I wanted to see you," she replied.

It wasn't a lie. Not exactly. Adam smiled at her.

"Well, here I am."

He stood slowly, legs still shaking a bit.

"And now I'm going to scavenge my cabinets. You're welcome to join me."

He offered a hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her up. They were so close, bodies touching. Adam met her eyes evenly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, her question hanging in the air for a few moments.

Adam released her hand, stepping away.

"Yes and no," he replied over his shoulder, heading for the kitchen.

Soi Fon followed.

"Well which is it?" she asked. "Yes or no."

Adam was silent for a few minutes as he fussed in the kitchen, finding two glasses. Was he ignoring her? No, he looked thoughtful as he filled both glasses with some blue liquid. He offered one to her, smirking a bit.

"I led myself into temptation and now I'm facing punishment," Adam said. "And I will die for it."

"I will not let you die," Soi Fon declared.

Adam didn't say anything, sipping at his drink.

"Why?"

He stepped towards her. Instinct made her back up so that Adam had her pinned against a counter.

"Why are you so determined to save me?" he asked.

Soi Fon met his eyes, the slate gray of them drawing her in. Adam leaned closer if possible and Soi Fon turned her head away. Adam's lips hovered by her ear.

"I will not drag you into this. I will not let you die," he declared.

"I won't let you die either," Soi Fon decided.

Adam sighed deeply, kissing the side of her head, gently. But it was enough to make her shiver and want so much more. Slowly, Adam retreated, taking the heat from his body with him.

"Well then, my little Soul Reaper, prepare for one hell of a fight."


End file.
